Wearable wings have existed for decades, having been used, for example, in the performing arts and worn for special events. Wearable wings that flap exist using a battery powered mechanism, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,037,163. Further, wearable wings that flap have exist using a cord or cable, but these wings do not move freely as the wearer moves requiring the wearer to pull on a cable or cord to achieve a flapping motion.
Illuminating, wearable wings have also been disclosed, but these wings are generally made of cloth, and the entirety of the wing does not illuminate consistently or refract light throughout the entirety of the wing. Further, these wings do not exhibit an “edge-lit” effect on an outer surface of the wings.